


Alcohol and Cartoons

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Day Off, F/M, PWP, Qrowin - Freeform, Smut, cartoons, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: What else were they going to do on their day off besides each other?





	Alcohol and Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drunk Sex featuring Qrowin

“I have Friday off from Signal. You?”

“I’m on leave, as I’m sure you know.”

“... Am I thinking what you’re thinking of, then?”

“Drunk sex?”

“Drunk sex.”

Fornication while under the influence was the type of activity that needed more finesse in the actual planning than doing. As alcohol limited and blurred certain lines, a particular form of consent was needed. They had to agree on certain things.

How drunk were they going to be? Was only one of them going to be drunk? Were they going to do anything else besides drink prior to the sex?

And what exactly were they going to drink?

But aside from maybe the last question, they were usually just formalities. By the time the drinks were downed, Qrow was already swimming up Winter’s shirt. He liked the rules though - it made the moment more enjoyable.

“Well, I’m at the store. What do you wanna drink?”

“Hm… something hard.”

He scoffed, “Don’t be jumping the gun now,” he said as his eyes glazed over the selection at hand. “Let’s see, then, assuming we’re not talking about my dick for a moment, how’s rum sound? We could mix it with soda or something.”

“What, are we amateurs now?”

“Alright, no to the rum then.” He kept looking, listing off the types as he went. “Vodka, tequila, brandy, whiskey, cognac-”

“Whiskey.”

Qrow’s brow furrowed. Winter wasn’t a particular fan of whiskey though, not unless-

Oh, but of course it’d be out of stock. “... They’re out of the brand you like.”

“Damn.” There was a sigh and then a moment of silence. “Let’s get the rum then.”

“Anything to mix?”

“ _ Qrow. _ ”

“Just making sure, Ice Queen.”

* * *

Qrow wasn’t really sure why the two of them enjoyed having sex while drunk. There was a lot of work prior to it, a lot of work after, and sometimes neither of them recalled what happened (that’s why they tried to have it on a day off - they were both busy and had to get shit done over the weekend). And the morning after was pretty bad at times. Maybe the two of them just got off on it for some reason. Maybe the two would just be reduced to nothing but themselves, forgetting pomp and poise. But they had been married for some time now, and the both of them were just as crass as the other at times.

When he  _ did  _ remember it, though, it was fun. They’d watch some dumb cartoons or something and drink as increasingly silly things happened. Then somehow one of them would start cuddling the other and suddenly whoops there goes your pants dunno how it happened and I don’t care.

The cuddling was really fun though. It was an amorous way that cut out all the rules and let them go at it.

Maybe that’s why he got off on it in the end.

Maybe that’s why  _ she  _ got off on it.

In the end, they decided that she would have three drinks while he would have five, taking drinks every time that talking fish avoided a cartoony fate that would have normally killed anyone else. His body had splayed all over the couch, and while she had first given him a disapproving glare she took a seat in front of his waist. But after her second drink she was slouching a little, her eyes moving towards the hem of his shirt, no doubt feeling the bulge of his pants against her hips.

He turned his head away from the TV to look at her, tipping the rim of the glass against his lips as he watched Winter do the same. The two of them had dressed down - tshirts and jeans at most. After she had ruined the shirt she loved seeing him in one time, it was decided that casual fare was best.

He gave a little jerk of his hips, prodding her, and she shot a mischievous smile at him.

“Not yet, Qrow. You still have two more to go.”

“These rules are dumb and we’ve seen this episode before,” he said, sighing. “The fish doesn’t get anymore shit thrown at him.”

She laughed a little before letting her body slide down, facing him. “I guess you’ll just have to deal with me then.”

It always amazed Qrow how well Winter fit against his body. She could tuck her head right into the crook of his neck, twist and turn so that her breasts pressed up against his. It was almost poetic when the two of them finally decided to just get married. But now, two drinks away from finally getting at her, she was clearly using it to her advantage. Her lips fell against his neck, tracing his jawline. With a little nudge of her knee, his legs had parted and she was gently caressing that hardened length between his legs.

He took a deep breath. “Fucking hell, why did it have to be this episode.”

“How…” a hand slipped under his shirt, making him groan at the touch, “unfortunate for you.”

He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. “I hate this episode.”

Her hand stopped moving upward, instead tracing their way down and diving south. “I could make you hate it more.”

“Winter,” he growled, feeling her slender hands wrap around him. “Don’t we usually hold off until we had our drinks?”

“Yes, and I’ve met my share.” She leaned in towards his year, body pressing up and sliding against his. She gave a soft tug and he felt his body tense. “Good luck meeting yours.”

“Yeah, well,” turning away from Winter and shakily pouring himself another glass, he downed the drink. Carefully setting it down, one arm slid under and around her back, tucking her against him as tightly as he could. “Fuck the rules. You’re getting fingered for now.” Without ceremony, his other hand slid down her pants. She gave a small squeak, trying to stroke his member. But with how their bodies were he could tell that she was clearly having the harder time.

And with how wet she was, his finger slipped in easily. Her body flexed against him, trying to push her voice down. Her hot breath fell upon his shoulder, a hiss grating against her teeth. Qrow looked at the screen again as he slowly pushed in and out of her.

The fish took critical damage again. Instead of taking a drink though, he slipped in a second finger, making her moan loudly. She squirmed again, trying to push back, to get even, to make him cum. But he had leverage, and he curled his fingers to remind her, hitting that one spot inside her. She nearly screamed. “I wonder how long you can last.” He pushed again and she bunched up even tighter against him.

Assured that she wouldn't try to escape his grasp, the hand at her back slid down to cup her hip, giving it a strong squeeze. Another curl, another push. His thumb began to brush up against her clit and she somehow suppressed herself to just a shudder. He felt her breasts push against his chest, head tilt back just a little, the alcohol on her breath drawing him in for a kiss. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and he accepted it, his fingers digging deeper, harder, and her body was frantic towards the end of it. She gave up on trying to return the favor, simply basking in the one-sided ministrations.

“QrowQrowQROW **_QR-_ ** ”

It wasn’t long before she came, her hips jerking against his fingers. Any other words were lost in a jumble of loud groans into his chest as she rode out the rest of the squeezes, his hand becoming just a little more wet. When it was finally over and she lay panting, he went to pour another drink. Downing it in another gulp, he scooped Winter up and took her to the bedroom, taking extra care to mind his footing.

Thankfully she had recovered enough to know where they were going and she turned the doorknob for him. With a quick cradle and side turn to walk through the door, he kicked it shut before carefully tossing her onto the bed. With haste he removed his clothes, doing his best to throw them into the corner, but the third and fourth drinks were starting to kick in and there was a light swimming feel to the room.

By the time he crawled onto the bed, Winter had removed her top, letting her breasts display before him. Her pants were still on, but he didn’t care as he set his body and weight over her stomach and began to nip and lick away at her chest.

He didn’t bother to ask if she was ready for more. Winter was strong, even after three drinks. Schnee glyphs were still  _ something fierce  _ and she could throw him onto the wall if she really wanted. Her hands swathed into his hair, tangling it and dragging through his scalp before heavily pulling him back, forcing him to look into her eyes.

“Damnit Qrow, don’t make me wait for this.”

His hand traced her thigh and she shuddered. “Ready for more so soon?”

“ _ Qrow- _ ”

He chuckled, finally pulling himself away from her. “I get you, Ice Queen.” Still, he wanted just a little a bit of revenge. Fingers grabbing the waistband, he dragged them down and off of her. But before she could bend up and embrace him, a firm hand flipped her onto her stomach before firmly holding her down at the shoulder. He leaned in, putting just a bit of his weight onto her.

He leaned in and gave her an order.

“Ass in the air, Schnee.”

He swore he felt her shudder. But she said nothing, her hips lifting and pushing up against him. He knew she was getting into it, though, as she was pointedly dragging her flesh against him, trying to align his tip with herself. Taking a hold of himself, he slowly pushed in, the both of them shaking as the tip entered into her.

Carefully placing his other hand over hers, keeping her in place beneath him, he began to thrust. She was already wet, the slickness riding over him and the work easy for him. He tried to go slowly for as long as he could, building up to a comfortable and steady rhythm, listening to her moan into the sheets.

“Oh- Oh Qrow-”

He moved his body up closer, trying to get her to raise her hips even higher. Another thrust, another hard push against that spot of hers that would make her louder, would get her closer to the edge.

But he was getting there, too. And whatever Winter was trying to do, moving herself against him, trying to twist herself just a little bit to make it even tighter for him, it was working. He bit his cheek, trying to delay his own inevitable edge. Taking his hand off of her back, he brought up across her front and down, threading through the small tuft of white between her legs. He leaned over her body, putting his lips at her ear again.

“Cum for me, Winter.”

His hand began to toy with her clit again, and she screamed into the sheets. With a few more deep strokes into her, he let his cock experience the bliss of her spasms and he emptied himself into her. He groaned into her ear, a few choice words about how tight she was. 

Finally their bodies fell still. He leaned back and away from Winter, letting herself fall to the side. His member flopped out, and for a moment he sat on his haunches, looking at her sweaty body, at his cum that was starting to drip out of her.

His eyes met hers and they knew that they weren’t done with each other. Winter was the first to move, turning herself onto her back and parting her legs for him. He leaned over and kissed her, wanting to be a bit gentler this time. It was also to buy time, just enough to get a little harder.

But he could do it - he was Qrow Branwen and he was drunk. He could do anything. Besides, it wasn’t sloppy seconds if it was  _ his  _ mess in there, after all, and once he was ready he pushed in greedily.

* * *

The morning after was a little more subdued compared to other morning-afters. Neither were fully smashed last night, so no vomiting occurred. But there was still a need for some aspirin, water, and a bit of cleaning up the living room. And since it was a day off, the two of them simply returned to bed to try and sleep the headache away.

When Qrow woke up, Winter was still sleeping, but he felt good enough to at least try to put food on the table. Sneaking away, he placed a kiss on her head before moving to the kitchen. She would shower first, though, so that meant he should make his simple ham and cheese sandwich first before making eggs for Winter - her preferred hangover breakfast. That way it would still be warm once she stepped out of the shower.

It was technically lunchtime when she joined him in the kitchen, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He shot a small look at her.

“I can make you a sandwich, too, if you’d like.”

She shook her head. “No need, just put on another egg for yourself.”

As he cracked another egg onto the pan, his thought from the other day came back. When the food was all set and ready, he took a seat next to Winter. His arm stretched around her back and she leaned into him.

“Say, not to say that I mind because last night was hot, but is there a reason why you like doing it drunk?”

“It’s simple, Qrow,” she pecked his cheek. “I have less inhibitions, and you seem a bit more adventurous.”

He took a bite of his sandwich. “But we don’t have to get drunk for that.”

“We don’t, and you’ve shown that you’re more than capable of that without imbibing.” She moved herself over him and took another bite from his food. “I just seem to get away with more silly things before you finally snap.”

He smiled before taking another bite of his food. He’d keep that in mind next time.

**Author's Note:**

> As the series implies, you can find more of my prompts on my tumblr: https://drunkdragondoes.tumblr.com/


End file.
